drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jules Samalie
Email: blackace88@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 6’ Weight: 198 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Jules’ family were a minor noble house in Tear, however his father had dreams of higher power than his minor house could give him. His older sister came up missing when Jules was 12 years old. His mother was grief stricken and didn’t live to see the change of the season; his father was unusually cold. A year after that crisis his father started to get a number of strange visitors, many people of non-noble blood, or even wealth; one time Jules saw a beggar and his father was almost bowing to him! Not believing what he had seen, and still quite distrait over his Mother’s death and older sister’s disappearance he worked up enough nerve to confront his father about the strange turn of events in their lives. To his surprise his father told him “Your sister was weak and worthless, and your mother was valuable when I married her, but still a fool.” Jules felt sick to his stomach, could that have meant his own father murdered his first child and his wife? But before he could ask his father anything more his father came towards him a placed his hand on his shoulder and said “I wish you knew what greatness you could have inherited after the Great Lord rebuilds the world in his image” Just as his father tried to slide a thick knife into his ribs. Jules caught his father’s wrist and knew he was going to die unless he could do something. Falling back as hard as he could and kicking at his father’s left leg with both of his feet sent them both tumbling to the floor. Rolling onto his side Jules stood quickly to fend off his father’s next attempt at his life; but, only Jules stood. His father tumbled and planted his own knife firmly in his own heart. Jules ran, and never looked back at his former life. Being only 13 Jules turned into a “street kid” stealing food from merchants and sleeping in alleyways until he was caught trying to lift some coins from a thief-catcher by the name of Roland Rivin. Roland was a short man, slightly round man, and was extremely dark even by Tear(forgot what to call people of Tear) standards. However, Roland had a soft spot for children, and something about this gangly 13 year old reminded him of a cornered jaguar rather than a starving kid. He decided to take the kid in under his wing. After living with Roland for around 4 years Jules learned how to wield a “short-sword” with a considerable amount of skill, this was aided by the fact that he was ambidextrous, which is why Roland gave him a pair of matching short-swords for his 17th name day. Shortly after he decided that he thirst for vengeance against the shadow wasn’t being quenched by helping his foster father catch criminals; he needed more. Roland understood as soon as Jules explain that he wanted to find a way to battle the evil that destroyed his family and his past. Roland said “There is only two places in the world that I know of that is always brushing against the shadow, and burn me if I would go to either!” Roland laid out his two options for his quest, go to the borderlands and battle the blight, or go to Tar Valon and be around the one power all the time. Feeling that it was fitting that his life must take him to the one place no one in Tear would ever go on their own power Jules sets off for Tar Valon. At the age of 17 Jules has begun to fill out his gangly body. He is a well set man with potential to be either average or quite thick. Roland told him he had quicker hands and feet than any thief he has ever chased. Jules’ face looks to be craved out of one piece of polished oak, and has startling green eyes; a color that is uncommon in Tear. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios